1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is air intake devices in helmets of the type primarily used by drivers or passengers of automobiles, motorcycles or the like, wherein the air intake device is designed so as to introduce airstream to the interior of a cap body to provide ventilation and to intercept the introduction of the airstream, and more particularly, improvements of air intake devices of the type including a shutter provided on a front surface of the cap body for providing the introduction and interception of an open air into an air introducing hole opened into the front surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an air intake device has already been known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokoku No. 7844/90. In the prior art air intake device, a cover which supports the shutter is secured to the front surface of the cap body with an adhesive.
In a helmet for use when riding on a vehicle, the inner surface of the cover and the shutter may become dirty due to the entering of dusts, muds and the like, depending upon conditions of use thereof. In this case, if the cover is undetachably secured to the cap body, it is extremely difficult to clean the shutter and the like.